Apollo's Daughter
by gadurel198
Summary: A new half-blood gets brought to camp. She is very shy but also very curious. She comes way before Luke and Annabeth. This is a story that will not have an evil Luke, I shall write with an unclaimed. OC/Luke pairing but that comes later. Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this in my folder for a while. I decided to finally post it. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 1

A small girl is sitting in a classroom. It was playtime but the little blonde girl was not playing with any other. She was looking around at everything. The bookshelf caught her interests so she went over to it. Looking through the books, one of the covers catches her interest.

Sitting down the girl looks at the pictures. She sees a big man holding a lightning bolt over his head, trying to read the words she only gets Zeus. Another picture is a man with dark hair surrounded by water and sea animals. He is also holding a trident but to the blonde girl is looks like a big fork; the only word the girl could read was Poseidon. The next page shows a man surrounded by skulls and the picture to really dark looking, the only word she gets is Hades. Another picture shows a woman with an owl and books surrounding her, the only word the little girl can read is Athena.

There are more but to the little girl two really stand out, a boy and girl. One that represents the sun and another that represents the moon. She reads two words Apollo and Artemis.

After that day the little girl came back to the book. The teacher noticed this and read it to the girl. The stories of the ancients Greeks soon became a favorite of the girl and the enter time she grew to favor the twins of hunt.

Another day at school the little girl grew interested in music. This was during a music class. For fun the teacher let the students choose an instrument. The blonde choose a violin. Not waiting for instructions the girl began to play. The teacher noticed that the girl had a natural talent with the violin. After a few weeks the teacher let the gifted girl leave with the violin to be hers.

During school the girl found different interests and was a cheerful child. Her home life wasn't has hopeful and fun.

At the tender age of six she lives with her uncle. This uncle doesn't like having to look after his sister's "bastard brat." The uncle would withhold food and slap the girl around. The girl tried not to let him bring her down but his mistreatment makes her small and shy.

Before the girl's eighth birthday something good happens. When arriving home the girl notices it's empty. Not thinking a lot from it she just heads to her room. When she gets to her room she notices a man. A man with curly blonde hair, similar to her own, and with ear buds in his ears. The girl freezes.

She considers running but the way he looks so like herself makes her stay. The man doesn't take long with noticing her. He takes out his ear buds and smiles at her. "Hey kid." He says.

The little girl nods her head in greeting. The man's smile dims a little but it doesn't leave his face.

The little girl asks "who are you?" This was surprisingly not said in a small voice. It also takes the man by surprise. "My name is Apollo and I'm your father." The girl freezes unsure on how to take this news. Here is a man claiming to be her father.

"Apollo? Isn't that the name of one of the Greek gods?" The blond asks.

Apollo nods his head. "Yes it is. The Greek gods are real Andria."

That got her, he knows her name. It's true the little blond girl is named Andria Lily Black. She exclaims "I knew. The Greeks had to be real. The signs are all there. You know once I learned of you all I started praying to you. This also explains why you are one of the gods I felt connected to."

Apollo hadn't smiled that big in a long time, listening to his daughter. "The reason I'm here now is because I saw what's been happening in your life. I decided to damn the laws and send you to camp."

"Camp? Laws?" Those are two words that leave Andria's mouth.

"Yeah my old man decided that we can't interact with our kids, I said screw that. Camp Half- Blood is a place where you will find your brothers and sisters. You can leave your uncle behind too." Apollo told his daughter.

Andria was happy to hear this. She's wanted to leave her uncle once she realized how terrible he was to her. "How soon can I get to camp?"

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Apollo told Andria, who after being referred by it again said she would rather be called Andy, that he has a ticket to New York ready for her. He also has a bag ready for her. The bag has a bow and some arrows, some drachmas, an ipod, and some snacks.

Andy added some clothes and grabbed her violin before leaving. Apollo didn't stay long after telling her how to get to both the airport and the camp. Andy not wanting to waste time left quickly for the airport.

Andy was nervous about anybody stopping her because she is a small child but it seemed no one cared. She got on the plane quickly and waited. The ride to New York wasn't bad. It was once she got to land did everything started to go south.

Andy not needing to get any luggage started walking out the airport. She gets a cab and tells them to drive in the general area of the camp. Andy already acquainted with her ipod takes it out and listens to some more music. While looking through the songs again she thinks to herself about how her dad knows her taste in music.

The ride goes by really quickly. Andy after paying and getting out grabs her bow and arrows and tries to be as alert as she can. Not knowing exactly where the camp is but knowing that monsters are after her moves as quickly as she can.

A pack of hellhounds soon find the little half-blood and start attacking her. Andy using her bow for the first time aims and fires at the pack. She surprises herself when she actually hits them. Andy starts to grow tired when she hears some people coming. She doesn't look back as she continues her defense. After shooting down the last of the hellhounds she faints from fatigue.

**The next chapter might take some time to get posted because I'm not really sure how to make it flow right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

A blond girl is lying on a bed. This bed is not really comfortable, it shouldn't be either. The bed is one of the many Camp Half- Blood owns for their infirmary. Surprisingly only one bed is occupied.

The little girl slowly comes back to the land of the awake. She shows confusion. A boy, who looks just like the girl and her father, comes to her and introduces himself as Michael. Along with asking questions about how she feels. After making sure she is ok the boy asks "What is your name?"

The girl answers "Andria Black but I like to be called Andy." The boy nodded his head.

"How old are you?" Michael asks.

"I'm eight years old."

"How did you get here?"

"My daddy came to see me. He gave me my backpack which has some really cool things in it. He was the one that told me to come here." The little girl answered with much enthusiasm.

Michael looked surprised, because to him a god has never helped their children before. "Do you know who your father is?"

The girl nodded but gave no name.

Michael decided to try another approach. "Do you know where here is?"

The blond girl nodded and said "yes I do. It's camp Half- Blood. Daddy told me to come here to be safe and to learn about my heri…" She started stumbling over that word. Michael quickly understanding the word decides to help her by saying "heritage."

Andy nods her head and repeats the word, "heritage." The way she said it makes Michael chuckle. "Well I guess I don't need to explain the gods and how they're real." He said.

Andy's ADHD starts to kick in. She's jumping in her bed and asking to get a look around. Michael says sure.

Andy gets a tour of the place. When they get to the archery station, Andy begs Michael to have a turn. Not seeing any real reason not to he lets her have a turn. He gives her a bow and some arrows to use. Andy scrunches her face once the bow is in her hands. Michael seeing the face asks "what's wrong?"

Andy answers with "the bow feels weird. I'm not sure how to describe it but the one that dad gave me feels better."

Michael gets a strange look on his face. "The one you were using when you got here?"

"Yeah, where is it? Where is all my stuff?" Andy asks.

"It's back at the infirmary. We'll get it after dinner. Now do you want to shoot or not?"

Andy wastes no time going over and shooting. All the arrows she shoots are either dead center or as close to center as can get. Michael and everyone near are surprised. Knowing that she's an unclaimed most are starting bets. Everyone that just saw her skill with archery say Apollo. Michael soon leads Andy to the Big House for introductions to Chiron and Mr. D.

Time flies by and it's time for dinner. Before Andy can join Hermes cabin for dinner, a symbol appears above her head. Of course this happens in a very populated area where most of the camp sees. Chiron stands and says "All hail, daughter of Apollo, god of medicine, sun, and music, Andria Black." The blond girl blushed with the amount of people looking at her.

The rest of the night flew by. Andy was taken in by the Apollo cabin and she was introduced to the rest of her siblings. Michael, who is a son of Apollo, soon found himself with Andy attached to his side.

Andy followed her brother to get her things before going to her new home. She got a nice bed and dresser all to herself. She unpacks the clothes she brought with her.

Deciding that is enough for now she gets ready for bed and goes to sleep.

The next day Andy wakes up early and gets ready for the day. Seeing no one else is getting up any time soon Andy grabs her violin and goes outside. She doesn't go far from her cabin but she doesn't want to wake anyone either or get lost.

Andy starts playing. She doesn't even notice when a crowd starts to gather. When she finishes everyone applauds, she blushes from the praise and attention.

Being the shy girl she is Andy just smiles and looks for a place to hide. She finds salvation when Michael comes out. Andy runs and hides behind him. That causes the entire Aphrodite cabin to coo at her.

Michael got the crowd to leave and the day started for everyone. The first few days blended together for Andy. She went through her lessons with some ease. She was splendid with archery, no surprise with who her father is. She was slowly becoming proficient with Greek, although her brain was hard wired for it she had to almost relearn it. She loved playing with the pegasus; they also seem to like her. She wasn't any good at wrestling and was ok with swords. The wall and running, she could be better. Canoeing was decent in Andy's opinion.

All in all her life at camp was the best time she has ever had. Andy finally understood why she loved reading about the Greek gods. She starts a routine after her first day. She wakes up early and looks for a nice spot. Once there she prays to any and all gods she can think of at the time. She then goes on to play at least one song for them. She always prays to her dad and his twin sister.

After playing her violin she gets ready for the day, where she does her best because she wants her daddy to be proud of her. Since the first eight years of her life was spent with a terrible guardian.


	3. One-Shot Request

Sorry for those that thought this was a chapter. Just wanted to get this message out to my reader.

I have decided to start taking requests for ONE-SHOTS they can be for Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson, Vampire Diaries, and Doctor Who. I do not mind crossovers I also do not mind some requests outside of those listed but I might not write for them if I don't know the fandom or am not capable of it. I will try to inform those if not possible.

I will not write smut. I also have the right to refuse any idea that comes through. Just message me about any ideas please.


End file.
